My Forged Wedding with Takao Maruyama
by Starr E. Knites
Summary: "Just for a day. I want you to pretend to be my fiancée..." A sudden proposal to enter a fake marriage. Pretending to be newlyweds started out as a dreadful task, but as they spend each day together, Amara slowly became drawn to his charm. Will what started out as a lie turn out to be true love?
1. Prologue

"So this is Tokyo…"

With my luggage in hand, I stepped off the train. There were skyscrapers and throngs of people all around. My first sight of the city was overwhelming.

_I thought that Kyushu was similarly an urban area, but it's nothing compared to Tokyo. Am I really going to be able to live here?_

When I thought of the future I was to face, I got a little nervous. But the circumstances made me come here, and I can't turn back now.

"First, I have to call Uncle Kunihiko…"

I took out the note I received from Mom. Uncle Kunihiko is my relative. According to Mom, he's the president of a large company here in Tokyo. I had graduated from college but failed to find a job. Without any other connections or prospects, I came to Tokyo hoping that Uncle could help.

_The last time I saw him was during my cousin's wedding, let's see… it was about 10 years ago? I might not recognize him. _

He must be sophisticated because he is the president of one of those tech companies that is hot right now. Perhaps he wears an expensive suit, looking professional…

As I imagined how my Uncle would look now, I called the number Mom gave me.

RRRR… RRR… Peep.

'…Hello?'

"Oh, Hello? It's Amara."

'Amara?'

"Amara, from Kyushu."

'Oh, Amara!'

Uncle's voice brightened up. For the president of a company, he's pretty friendly and easy to talk to. I eased up and relaxed a bit.

"I have arrived at the station. Can I head over now?"

'Oh, actually, can you pick up some things for me at the store?'

"At the store?"

'I'll email you a list right now, so can you stop by the supermarket on the way and buy those items?'

"Sure…"

'Thanks!'

PEEP.

He hung up. After a few seconds, I received an email.

"Fenugreek, nigella seed, cardamom… What are all these?"

The list looked like cooking ingredients, but there were no other notes. Without knowing what I was supposed to buy, I headed toward the nearest supermarket.

* * *

_What a fancy market… it's nothing like the markets back home. I wonder where this something-greek would be?_

I headed towards the produce section and wandered around. I bumped shoulders with a man I didn't know.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"…"

_Yikes… He doesn't look happy… He doesn't seem friendly, but maybe I should ask him._

"Um, do you know where I can find something-greek?"

"Something-greek?"

"Um, fenugreek?"

I read the email I received from Uncle. The man gave me an exasperated look.

"That's a spice. You're in the wrong section."

"Oh, fenugreek is a spice?"

"You don't know what you're buying? Weirdo."

"Excuse me?!"

"The spice section is over here."

The man walked briskly. I quickly followed his steps.

_What kind of person calls a stranger "Weirdo"? But I guess most people wouldn't walk me over. He might be blunt, but he must be a good person since he's helping me._

"Imported spices should be on this shelf."

"Fenugreek… Oh, here it is."

I finally found the item I was looking for. But it was on the top shelf and I couldn't reach it.

"Oh, um…"

"Geez, you need help with everything."

The man sighed as he reached for the bottle.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"What else are you buying? You have a list in your email, right?"

"Oh, right. Um…"

"Show it to me."

The man looked at my phone. His face almost close enough to touch mine.

"Oh sorry."

"Huh?"

"I have poor eyesight."

"Oh, I see. I do too…"

"Fenugreek, nigella seed, cardamom… They're all on this isle."

"Whoa…"

Ignoring my surprised expression, the man started tossing the items on the list into my basket. I got everything I needed to get.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I though these were vegetable names. I didn't know they were spices."

"You don't know the difference between vegetables and spices?"

"Excuse me?"

"I feel for the guy who ends up marrying you."

The man mocked me before he turned around and walked away.

_How rude! Just because I didn't know the names of spices!? I wouldn't want to marry a rude man like you!_

I took the basket and headed towards the cashier.

* * *

"According to the map… it should be this way."

I walked from the market to Uncle's house. I was expecting a residential neighborhood, but I was walking towards Azabu-Juban shopping district.

_They call it a shopping district, but it's nothing like what I'm used to. It's a high-end fashionable place. Do they have residences here?_

A man standing in front of a display window caught my eye. Inside the display were gorgeous wedding dresses.

"…"

The man stood still as he stared at the dresses. I could tell from his side profile that he was handsome.

_I wonder if he's getting married soon. Who's the lucky woman getting married to a cute guy like that? She must be pretty, too. _

The man turned around as if he noticed me staring at him. I didn't have time to look away, and our eyes met.

"What are you looking at?"

"Um, nothing…"

I quickly looked down and walked away. The man stared at me as I kept walking.

"…"

_Is he still staring at me? He must have thought I was strange. But he had pretty-colored eyes. Were they color contacts? Or maybe he's biracial? And those were beautiful wedding dresses. I want to wear one some day. But I need to look for a job before I get married! _

Different thoughts crossed my mind as I headed towards Uncle's house.

* * *

"Long Island… named after the island in New York?"

I arrived at the address I'd been looking for. But it wasn't a house, but a sports bar called Long Island.

_He can't possible live here. Do I have the wrong address?_

I looked around, but I didn't see any residences nearby. As I was looking lost, someone spoke behind me.

"You're not going inside?"

"Huh?"

I turned around and a man large eyes was standing behind me. He looked at me with a friendly and approachable smile.

"Aren't you going in? The bar should be open now."

"Yeah, but I think I'm in the wrong place."

"I see. Where did you want to go?"

I came to see Kunihiko Aikawa. But I think I'm at the wrong address."

"You're looking for Kuni? He's probably inside."

"Kuni? You know my uncle?"

"Uncle? He seems young to have a niece your age."

"Oh, he's not really my uncle…"

"Doesn't matter. We'll talk inside. C'mon in!"

The man cheerfully opened the door for me. I entered the bar, pushed along by his enthusiasm.

* * *

_Wow. What a fancy bar. There's a huge TV! It's a sports bar, alright._

I'd never gone to bars like this, so naturally I looked around in awe. The man who led me in yelled towards the back of the bar.

"Hey, Kuni. There's someone here to see you!"

"Someone?"

A man stuck his head out from the counter, and beamed as soon as he saw me.

"Are you… Amara?"

"Uncle Kunihiko?"

"I knew it was you, Amara! It's nice to see you!"

"Oh, you know each other?" the man asked.

"She's my distant relative! She came from Kyushu," Uncle explained.

"Oh, that's what she meant by 'uncle'."

"You must be tired," he directed to me, "Why don't you have a seat?"

At Uncle's urging, I sat down at the counter. Uncle was dressed awfully casual. He was wearing a hat, a shirt, and flipflops.

_So this is Uncle Kunihiko… I don't remember him like this._

"Did you buy what I asked you to?"

"Oh, yes. Here," I said while handing him the bag.

"Thanks. We ran out of these. I owe you big time."

"Is this bar… your company, Uncle?"

"No. My company is different from this," Uncle explained as he put the items I bought on the shelves. "I have my employees run the company. And this bar is my hobby."

"A sports bar?"

"Isn't it fun to watch sports with lots of people? So I thought, why not open a sports bar?"

"He says lots of people, but it's only a few regulars," the man said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm only running this bar as a hobby."

I stayed silent.

Uncle looked and acted like a slacker. I couldn't imaging him running a company.

_Is he really the president of his own company? Well, there are many different kinds of leaders… _

I suddenly felt a little uneasy. In the middle of a bar was the large TV screen. A news report began…

* * *

_"In today's news, the booming tech company purchased a major overseas company. Here is a clip from the press conference held by the CEO."_

The screen switched to a video footage. In front of a large crowd of media was… Uncle Kunihiko.

_"Thank you for joining us today. I am the Chief Executive Officer of , Kunihiko Aikawa. I am here today to announce the agreement to purchase…_

* * *

_N-No way!_

"Ha ha. I look good on TV."

_He looked respectable in a suit. It's so different from how he looks now._

"Kuni, you look like the president of that company," the man said.

"Not just look like. I am the president!" he announced smugly.

"…"

I heard about when I was looking for work in college. They developed software and systems which took off really well. Their revenue and employee numbers had doubled, and they were growing rapidly.

_I can't believe he's the president of that company! You really can't judge a book by its cover._

"So, Amara. I heard you haven't found employment yet."

I looked at uncle before shyly averting my eyes. "Yes, that's true. I've been looking for work since I graduated from college."

"It's a tough market right now," he told me seriously, "Bad economy…"

"Yeah, my sales pitches were rejected too," the man added.

"What do you sell?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm a comedian. Have you heard of the duo name Fukumimi?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with it."

"Don't worry. We're still starting out! I'm Yuta Kajima. I'm the tsukkomi half of Fukumimi. Just remember our name, 'kay?"

Yuta-kun grabbed my hand and started shaking it roughly.

_No wonder he's so friendly. He's a comedian._

"You didn't expect to meet a comedian as soon as you got to Tokyo, did you?"

"No, never in my wildest imagination," I replied with a light smile.

"That's what meeting by chance is all about. Anyway, sorry for the short notice… but there are a few people I'd like you to meet, Amara."

"Huh?"

"Over there."

I looked in the direction Uncle was pointing and saw men walking into the bar. Uncle beckoned the, to come, and they walked towards us.

_They have a certain air to them… They look successful. Is this a job interview? Uncle gets things moving really quick!_

"Hello. I'm Takao Maruyama," the first man introduced. He was dressed in a nice suit and handed me his business card. The card had the name of a large law firm.

"You're a lawyer, Mr. Maruyama?"

"There's no need for formalities. You can call me by my first name."

"Okay… Takao."

"That's fine. It's a pleasure meeting you," he said bowing politely. "Amara, I understand you're from Kyushu. Did you go to college there as well?"

"Yes. I've lived in Kyushu all my life."

"What did you study in college?"

"Um…" I faltered.

_The job interview has already started? But I wonder if I can work at a law firm._

I decided to tell him my worries in earnest.

"Um, may I ask you a question?"

"Oh certainly."

"I've only taken a few introductory courses on law in college. Is that okay?"

He smiled softly. "You don't need to be familiar with the law. I'm looking for someone with a friendly smile."

"Friendly smile?"

"I'm sure you will do just fine," Takao assured

_A friendly smile is important? Is it a receptionist job?_

I guess it's my turn now," the second man said stepping forward. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was rolled up just below his elbows. "I'm Takamasa Saeki. I work in the entertainment industry. Sorry, but I'm out of all my cards today. I've been working in this field for years, and I've built quite a name for myself."

"Entertainment industry!"

_He looks like it! He dresses well and is good looking. I didn't know how much Uncle could help me, but this is great!"_

Mr. Saeki smiled and he looked straight into my eyes.

"I've been looking for someone like you."

"What would I be doing?"

"I want you to support me," he said with a killer smile.

"Support?"

"My job keeps me up day and night. I need someone who can stay by my side and support my work."

"I see."

_Like a personal assistant? _

"And I want you to be my toy."

"Huh?"

The mischievous glint in his eye startled me and he began to lean in close to whisper low so only I could hear. I thought I heard "toy"…

"Well, I've introduced you to two of them so far," uncle stammered as he cut into our introductions. "And the others…"

"Sorry I'm late!"

The door swung open and someone walked in briskly. Uncle glared at him sternly.

"You're late, Yamato. I told you to be on time."

"I had to help a weird girl at the market. So I couldn't get my things done and…"

"You're the man from earlier!" I interrupted.

"Huh?" The man looked at my face and his jaw dropped in surprise. "You're the one from the market!"

He was the same man I met at the market.

"Oh, you two have met?" Uncle asked us, as the man stared at my face intently.

"Kuni, is this the…" he trailed off while narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, she's my distant relative."

"You gotta be kidding me."

_Did he just sigh?_

I didn't want to be interviewed by someone so rude. I decided to tell Uncle how I felt.

"Uncle, I don't think…"

"You don't think what?"

"I don't think we'd get along. I don't think it would work out," I confessed.

"What do you mean?" the man asked a bit surprised.

"Amara, do you understand your position here?" Uncle asked with a flat look.

"What?"

"You're looking for a job, aren't you?"

"…Yeah."

"Beggars can't be choosers. You have to take every opportunity you get," he told me with a smile.

I silently looked at him, then the man. Uncle's right.

_Even if I don't like him, he might end up as my boss. I guess I need to apologize. _

I took a deep breath and apologized. "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier."

"I think I said some offensive things too."

But his attitude wasn't apologetic at all.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I didn't get your name. What is it?"

"I'm Amara DeFelice. I'm from Kyushu and-"

"I'm Yamato Kogami. That's it."

A bit put off, I asked, "And what would I be doing for you?"

"I guess…," he trailed as he thought, "Serving tea. Yeah, that's it."

_Serving tea? An Administrative assistant position? I wonder what kind of work Yamato-san does._

"And there's one more…" Uncle looked around the bar.

The door opened slowly and a slender man sauntered in.

"Oh, there you are Ren," Uncle said with a slightly surprised.

"Yeah," the blonde said.

"We've been waiting for you, Ren," Yuta announced.

"Yeah," he said again monotonously.

"You're late," Takao chided. "You should have called if you were running late."

"Yeah."

_He's only said "Yeah" this whole time!_

"Sorry, Amara. He's a little shy around strangers," Uncle said softly before introducing us. "He's Ren Shibasaki. He doesn't say much, but he has great work ethic. He's researching a new drug and…"

_Hm? Isn't he the man I met earlier?_

He was the person who was looking at wedding dresses through the store window. I didn't know he was friends with Uncle either.

"Um, I think we met earlier."

"Huh?"

"Weren't you looking at wedding dresses on the way here?"

"No…" he said looking away from me.

"But you were standing in front of a store window."

"There was an unusual indoor plant."

I stopped, surprised. "An indoor plant…"

_Oh, he wasn't looking at the dresses. _

"Ren," Uncle called, "come here. Why don't you sit next to Amara?"

"No, it's okay. I got it."

_I don't understand him at all. But I can see him doing research. He seems so focused on things._

"That's everyone," Uncle announced.

"Hey wait. I'm one of the potential employers too," Yuta said a bit angry.

"Huh?" I looked to him.

"It's no coincidence that I'm here at this bar. I came for the same reason as everyone else."

It appeared that Yuta was another person giving me a job interview. But…

_A job interview with a comedian? Do I have to be his partner? And he said he's the tsukkomi. Does that mean I'm the boke? _

Just because I couldn't find a job didn't mean I could do something completely different.

"Um, excuse me…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can write jokes," I said timidly.

"You don't have to worry about that! You just have to stand next to me!"

_So it does mean he wants me as a partner… _

"Okay, now we got everyone. Gather around guys," Uncle motioned.

All the men gathered around and started whispering.

"So~? What do you think?"

"She's cute! I like her!" Yuta confessed enthusiastically.

"She looks like she would be attentive and trustworthy," Takao said honestly.

"She may look trustworthy, but I bet she has a perverted side too," Saeki wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Yamato shook his head. "Don't you think she seems stubborn? She might be a difficult one to work with."

"I don't care," Ren told them monotonously.

_I'm right here. I can hear all of them!_

I locked eyes with Uncle. He laughed lightheartedly to ease the tension.

"Heh heh heh," Uncle laughed.

"It's no laughing matter!" I told him angrily. "What's going on here? Who are these people?"

"I didn't tell you? We're all members of a local baseball team."

"Baseball team?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Yuta said pointing between him and the others. "And we've all known each other since we were kids! We were all part of the same junior team."

"We work in different fields, but all of us still live in the same area," Saeki told me waving his hand slightly.

"And we still play baseball from time to time too," Takao added.

"And I'm the coach. I hold the group together. Can't you tell?" Uncle asked playfully.

"Wait… I thought they were all your work acquaintances, Uncle."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, isn't this a job interview?"

Uncle smiled. "Nope didn't say that, did I?"

"But…"

I thought they were people Uncle worked with. But why was he having me meet members of his baseball team?

"I'll find you a job. But in return, I have a favor to ask of you."

I looked at Uncle's smile. "A favor?"

His smile got bigger. "Each of these guys has a problem they need help with. And the only one who can help them is you, Amara. So I want you to help them with their problem, Amara."

"All of them," I asked incredulously.

"No, just one. In fact, you can only help one," Uncle mumbled, looking away.

_I can only help one? Why? _

I wanted to know what favor Uncle needed me to do.

"So what favor do you need done?"

Uncle Kuni faltered. "It's, um…"

The other five gave a worried look to Uncle. One person was rubbing his hands nervously and another swallowed hard.

"I can't tell you just yet."

"What?"

"It's a really tough matter and I can't tell you until you accept the favor."

I shook my head. "I can't accept something I don't know anything about!"

"I understand that," he nodded. "But I need you to just accept it."

"I can't!"

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"No way!"

He stayed silent and smiled. I stood face to face with Uncle, neither of us saying a word. Uncle finally spoke up.

"Amara… I wouldn't ask you to do anything weird, right? It's a difficult task, but I believe you can do it. And I've known these guys since we were kids. If they have a problem they have to deal with, I want to help them. But I can't do anything for them. We need your help, Amara."

"My help?"

I looked at the five men. They were standing there with hopeful looks in their eyes. When I couldn't find a job, I felt like one saw a need in me. But now, everyone here needs me…

"If I accept… you're going to help me get a job, right?"

"Of course!" Uncle Kunihiko grinned. "I'll do everything to find a job that's perfect for you, Amara!"

"If that's the case, then…"

"You'll accept?" Uncle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I nodded. "If it's something I can help with."

The five men cheered.

"Great! Let me tell you each of their personalities. Firstly, here's Yamato."

"Me?" Yamato asked pointing to himself.

"He's rude and mean. You might not get along with him at first. But deep down he's kind and warmhearted. He'll make quips, but he'll take care of you. He will take care of you no matter what. Once he takes you under his wings, he will never betray you. That's the man he is."

"I didn't like the first half of that," Yamato directed to Uncle.

"And as for Saeki…"

Mr. Saeki looked over towards me sexily.

"Because of his work, he may seem frivolous at times, but he is an earnest man. He will shower love to those who are close to him. He will respect who you are and treat you like a lady."

"There are some things only a woman can do," Saeki told me suggestively.

"And Ren. As you can tell, he is quiet and aloof. But the flipside to that is he's sincere and won't say more than needed. You may find it difficult to communicate with him at first… But once you feel comfortable with each other, I'm sure you'll feel at home with him."

Ren looked away from us. "I don't like to be mindful of others…"

"And as for Takao…"

Mr. Maruyama let out a gentle smile.

"He's a really sweet guy. He's generous and a guy you can count on. He will embrace you, and make you feel at ease."

"I think you're exaggerating… but I won't do anything to upset you, Amara."

"And finally, Yuta."

"That's me!"

"As you can see, Yuta is cheerful and lively. Just being with him should make you happy day and night. He may seem wanton, but he's actually sensitive and considerate. He is good at sensing how others feel. You will have a great time being with him."

Yuta's eyes darkened a bit. "I'm great at giving a good time! I'm a comic, after all."

"Hmm," Uncle hummed, "But… well, don't worry about Yuta. Yours isn't too urgent."

"What!? Why?"

"So that's it for introductions," Uncle continued, ignoring Yuta. "I want to select one, Amara. Who do you want to help, Amara?"

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Hey guys. I have a fanfiction completely going by the otome game ****_My Forged Wedding. _****This is Takao's version. So if you were expecting any of the other hot guys, too bad. I'll do the others at a later date. Maybe Saeki or Yamato. Both those routes are steamy. Next chapter is the first. All responses made by the MC will be in bold. **

**-Starr E. Knites**


	2. Story 1

My eyes shifted to Takao's. As I was about to say my decision, Uncle grinned wide and waved at the group of men sitting at the bar counter.

"Takao! She said she'll help you out."

"Me?" Takao asked, genuinely surprised. "Really are you sure!?"

He got up with a huge smile on his face after hearing the good news from Uncle.

_Wow, I didn't think he'd be so happy…_

Besides, I didn't completely agree to help him yet.

"I'm so jealous, Takao," Ren sighed, looking away downtrodden.

"What the heck? Why wouldn't it be me!?" Yuta yelled angrily.

Yamato's eyes narrowed at the news before muttering, "Dude, usually girls choose me."

"No," Saeki told Yamato, "I would say me. Miss, you're making the wrong choice here."

"What?" I was genuinely confused now.

Everyone started to complain. **I got mad.**

"Aren't you all being a little rude!?"

"That's right. Stop saying that to the girl who chose me," Takao sternly scolded.

"It's up to Amara who she wants to choose."

"That's right…" I agreed with Uncle.

After Uncle calmed everyone down, I returned to the subject at hand.

"And what is this favor?"

"Huh?" Yuta questioned.

"Oh." "Well…" Suddenly both Saeki and Yamato looked uncomfortable.

Ren silently turned his head to the side.

_What is it!? _

"Hey, don't pick on a girl."

"We're not picking on her," Yuta told Takao.

"Yeah, we're just teasing." Saeki's playful smile urged on the others. Soon, Yamato and joined in with, "You look like you're fun to tease."

"Wh-What is going on!?"

I was a little frustrated because I was suddenly introduced to a bunch of rude guys.

_What is Uncle thinking?_

All I wanted was to be introduced to a company that would hire me.

Takao frowned at their childish antics. "Guys, stop it already. I'm sorry, Amara."

"Oh, it's okay…"

I was surprised because he suddenly called my name. The others didn't bother. They simply called me "you" or "Miss" and it didn't seem like they remembered my name.

"Takao is that kind of person. He'll protect you."

"Huh?"

Uncle's whisper startled me.

"You're so lucky, Takao," Yuta sighed sadly. "I wanted her to help me."

_But I could only help one person… _I thought narrowly.

"By the way, are you good at lying?"

"Lying?" I looked to Saeki who asked me such a strange question.

"That's actually really important," Yamato told me.

"Lying, important?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I'm sure she'll figure it out," Uncle said without a trace of worry.

"Um… what are you talking about?"

"Well, Takao's favor is-"

"Kuni," Takao interrupted, "it's okay. I'll explain."

"But-"

Takao faced me and straightened up. "I really don't want to trouble someone I just met…"

"Um, okay?" I was getting nervous because he was being so proper.

"Takao, stop being so rigid and formal!" Yuta sneered.

"Oh. I guess you're right."

"Just relax," Saeki told him.

Trying to follow his advice, Takao inhaled and exhaled. I also tried to calm down and followed suit.

"Okay, I'll be frank." He loosened up and smiled. "…Please become my wife!"

"Huh?"

"Whoa!" Yuta's face showed complete surprise.

Saeki chuckled as Yamato's face screwed up. "Seriously?"

"…wow," Ren gasped quietly.

I didn't know what was going on, and I froze. Everyone was either stunned or amused.

"Heehee," Uncle laughed. "Takao, that was pretty amazing."

"I can't believe you proposed so suddenly…" Yamato said.

"Huh? Oh? What? Oh, I'm sorry! Mistake! I want you to just pretend!" Takao furiously explained, a bit flustered.

"Pretend?" I asked, still brain dead.

"Yeah, I just want you to pretend to be my wife."

"Your wife?" I repeated.

"Just for a day. I want you to pretend to be my fiancée in front of my grandmother who is in the hospital."

"Pretend… to be your fiancée…"

My mind was struggling to catch up with the unexpected favor. The sudden proposal was for me to act as a fake fiancée.

_I guess it's better than a real proposal? No, that's not true! _

Even pretending was going to be hard.

"Takao was practically raised by his grandma. And that grandma is saying that she wants to see Takao's wife-to-be, just once."

"Your grandmother is in the hospital?"

"Yeah. It's been six months already," Takao said not making eye contact. His expression got cloudy.

"It's already been that long?" Uncle whispered.

"How is she lately?" Saeki asked concerned.

"Well… honestly, not good."

"Oh…" Yuta mumbled sadly.

"Actually, I don't think she has much time left…"

Ren glanced at Takao, then looked down at the counter. A heavy silence fell upon the occupants of the bar.

_Everyone is worried about her… just like they are worried about their own families. _

"Takao's grandma took care of all of us," Yamato told me.

"She was always so nice to us." Yuta's smile told me he was thinking of the past.

"And sometimes a little scary," Ren added with a slight grin.

"Yeah," Takao chuckled, "she's strict. But her love is huge to make up for it."

"It's the same with Takao!" Yuta said suddenly, as if he just noticed.

"Heh, that's true," Saeki laughed.

"Use that huge love to support your grandma!" Yamato cheered.

"Yeah, thanks."

The atmosphere of the room improved. The men there were worried for each other and encouraged each other. I felt the strong bond of former teammates and it was heartwarming.

"So that's the story," Uncle said while stretching.

"Huh? Oh… I see."

I understood the situation, but…

"You'll cheer up Takao's grandma, right?" Yamato questioned me.

"I think what makes a girl attractive is her kindness."

"You wouldn't refuse, would you?" Yuta asked after Saeki put in his two cents.

"Hey, please don't intimidate her into this."

"Ooh, we _have_ to listen to the lawyer…" Ren said sarcastically.

It was Takao who saved me from everyone who was pressing me. Even though he was the one who wanted me to help him the most. But…

"So how about it, Amara? Can you help Takao?"

I turned to Uncle and said the first thing that came to me.

"It's impossible!"

"I guess so…" Takao slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

"Aww. He's depressed."

"He's even more depressed because you got his hopes up."

"Poor Takao…"

"So cold…"

"Hey, please don't look at me like that!" I told Saeki, Yamato, Yuta, and Ren.

_Huh?_

Among everyone who was staring at me with criticizing eyes, there was one person who was smiling.

"Amara, I think you forgot our deal," Uncle chuckled.

"Huh?"

Uncle whispered in my ear and I gasped.

_That's right! He was going to introduce me to an employer if I did this favor._

"Your future depends on it. I think you should think carefully."

Uncle's words were circling in my mind like a devil's temptation.

"But to pretend to be a fiancée is…"

"Okay, then I guess our deal is invalid," he said simply.

"Nooooo! Wait! I'll do it!"

"You will, eh?"

_Shoot… _

Then…

"Amara!"

"Huh? Oh…"

Takao suddenly grabbed my hands.

"Thank you! I really, really appreciate it!"

"Oh, it's no problem…" I blushed.

Takao was bowing with a smile, but he looked like he was about to cry.

"It's just for one day, right?" I asked.

I had to make sure. Takao's large hands were gripping me tightly.

"Yeah, just for one day."

"…I'm not sure how well I can act, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you," he told me sincerely. "I'll never forget your kindness." He bowed again with his hands holding mine.

"Good for you, Takao!" Saeki cheered.

"Your grandma will be happy," Ren told him.

Yamato nodded but then looked seriously at the two of us. "I think you guys should practice lying together, though."

"Darn, I'm so jealous!" Yuta yelled dramatically.

"Are you really okay with this?" Uncle looked at me and squarely asked.

"Yes…" I nodded.

It was only for one day, and it was to finally find a job.

"I'm glad for you, Takao," Uncle grinned brightly at Takao.

"Thank you, Amara! Thank you so much, Kuni!" Takao thanked us alternately and bowed repeatedly.

"So it's a deal."

"Shouldn't we celebrate?" Yamato asked everyone.

"Great idea." "I agree." Saeki and Ren both said.

"Thanks everyone."

"Well, it's too bad she didn't pick me…" Yuta complained again. "But to hope for the success of Takao and Amara's performance…"

"Cheers!"

They raised their glass and were excited as if I had agreed to help them all.

_They really get along._

I had just promised to do something crazy, but I was enjoying the moment.

* * *

"I wonder if it's really going to be okay…"

I left to go to the restroom to calm down. Just then…

"Amara."

"Oh, hello."

I ran into Takao when I was returning to the party.

"I just wanted to thank you again, in private."

He bowed again sincerely, and I felt bad, so…

"I hope I can help you."

**I bowed back.**

"Oh, of course you're helping me!" he blushed, then bowed his head even more.

We continued to bow, until our eyes met.

"…Heehee."

"…Haha."

We both started to laugh.

"I'll do my best to do my job."

"You don't have to be too nervous. You just have to stand next to me and smile."

"Okay…"

"I really like my grandma…" Takao started to talk about his memories of his grandmother as he leaned against the hallway wall. "She used to cheer us on at our baseball games with a picnic basket."

"I see…"

"She even made enough to feed the guys in there too."

"For all of them," I asked astonished.

"Yeah, she woke up early to make a bunch of rice balls. But she gladly did so." Takao was smiling proudly as he spoke about his grandmother. "And they tasted great."

His eyes were kind and warm as he spoke.

"She must be a really special person to you."

"Yeah. That's why I want to make her happy."

"I understand."

I wasn't too hot with the idea of pretending to be a fiancée. I only agreed to do it for my career.

_But now…_

Watching how much he cared for his grandmother, I truly to help him.

_I'm glad I accepter…_

I was really starting to feel that way.

* * *

"Oh, the fake couple came back!" Yuta announced.

When we got back to where everyone was, they were having a blast.

"Hey, don't tease," Takao chided.

"…You look happy," Ren remarked.

"You too, Ren? Don't drink too much, okay?" he responded, clapping him on the back. "Hey, Yamato! Your glass is empty!"

_Heehee, he really takes care of everyone. He's like everyone's big brother._

He was big-hearted but also delicate enough to be considerate of others. Watching him made me feel at ease.

"Amara, you should drink too," Takao suggested.

"Oh, okay."

I panicked a bit when he turned around, since I was looking at him.

"What do you want?"

"Shochu on the rocks!"

"Shochu?" Yamato laughed.

"What's wrong with that!?" I asked.

"So not sexy…" Saeki sneered.

"Haha. Kuni, I'd like the same," Takao ordered, smiling.

"Coming right up!" Uncled nodded as he beamed.

He placed two glasses on the counter. Takao got mine for me.

"Here you go."

"Thank… you… Oh."

When he gave me the glass, our hands touched.

"…Thank you…"

By reflex, my heart skipped a beat and I couldn't speak anymore.

_His large hands that held mine earlier…_

I kept looking at Takao's hand. He was holding his glass firmly with his large hands and it made him look manly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Takao hadn't even noticed that our hands touched.

"Okay, then cheers."

"Cheers…"

We clinked our glasses and took a drink.

"Ah, it's good," he said.

"Yes. Shochu is the best drink ever!"

When I said that, Takao smiled, amused.

"Hey, you two look like you're having fun," Saeki commented.

"So the fake couple is actually a good match?" Yamato asked him.

"Looks like they have the same taste in alcohol," Uncle Kunihiko remarked.

"That's pretty important. Right?"

"Yes," I agreed.

When I answered enthusiastically, everyone laughed.

Yuta smiled, "So you both get along pretty well! It's too bad you didn't pick me, though."

"Dude, get over it," Yamato told the downcast Yuta.

"But these two-"

"Look like they're really a couple," Ren interjected.

_What?_

I was a little agitated by that comment. But Takao smiled happily.

"Really!? So you think grandma will be happy?"

Everyone nodded in unison. Seeing that, Takao and I smiled at each other relieved.

"By the way, when are we going to go see your grandmother?" I asked.

I still didn't know the details.

"Tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow!?"

_Wait a minute! I'm still not mentally prepared for that!_

My buzz died with the sudden turn of events…

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**Nice. First chapter is up. How do you guys like it so far? They're pretty long. But, it's worth it. Number two will be out later. These take time to type you know...**

**-Starr E. Knites**


	3. Story 2

Takao and I were on the train to go to the hospital where his grandmother was staying. It was all to fulfill her dream of seeing her grandson happily engaged to be married.

_I didn't think I would be going to see her the day after I agreed to help him with this…_

"I'm sorry for the trouble. But please pretend to be my fiancée for today," Takao bowed his head just as he did yesterday.

"It's okay. Although I could only just stand next to you and smile…"

"Yeah, that's good enough," he said smiling.

His smile was comforting.

But then he began to frown slightly. "I hope this makes Grandma happy," he mumbled. His tone was a mixture of expectation and anxiety.

I could feel his kindness for wanting to cheer his grandmother up.

_Takao cares a lot about his family. _

I was starting to understand him when the train stopped at Kamogawa Station.

* * *

We got to the hospital and went into the lobby.

"Can you wait here for a second?"

"Sure."

Takao headed to the reception desk.

_Oh no, I'm finally here… _

Once I was there, I got nervous. I heard that Takao's parents were coming, too. Ever since his grandmother fell ill, his parents moved to that town in Kamogawa.

_I'm sure it will be okay. It's just for today. Just for today…_

I kept repeating it like a spell, when—

THUD!

"Whoa!"

I bumped into a boy who ran inside the lobby.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

I waved it off, "Oh, it's okay…"

"…" The boy stared at me.

_Huh? Is something on my face?_

I immediately placed my hand to my cheek to check.

"Tatsuki? We're going!"

"Oh, um, bye!"

"Huh?! Oh…"

The boy took off.

_…What was that about? But he was pretty cute._

He looked like he was in high school. There was still a little bit of innocence in him.

"Sorry to make you wait."

I looked up to Takao who was smiling down at me. He had come back when I was looking in the direction of where the boy went. "Oh, no problem."

"Are you ready?"

"Hm, as ready as I would ever be."

"Do you want to take a deep breath before we go?"

"I guess so."

"I'm a little nervous too…" he confessed.

"I'm sure."

We both smiled wryly as we inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Okay, let's go."

"…Okay."

We headed to the hospital room where his grandmother waited.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opened after Takao knocked on it.

"Takao! We've been waiting for you."

"It's been a while, Mom."

It was Takao's mother who opened the door.

"Amara, come in," Takao ushered me.

_What? We're on a first-name basis now?_

I was surprised, but I quickly regained my composure.

_Oh, right. Of course, because we're engaged… _

"Excuse me."

I entered the room, holding my chest because it was beating rapidly.

"Oh!" Takao's mother lit up immediately, and I quickly bowed my head.

Takao made sure his mother and I were talking before he looked toward his grandmother, who was lying on the bed.

"Grandmother, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Takao's grandmother was smiling, but the paleness of her face gave us a lot to worry about. Even so, she still began to reassure her grandson, "There's nothing to worry about, Takao."

"…I see. Uh, um… Today, I want to… introduce someone to all of you," Takao nervously brought up.

_Sheesh, Takao is way too nervous!_

I was jokingly scolding Takao in my mind, when—

_…!_

Takao put his large hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my!" his mother exclaimed.

"I see!" a man, who I believed to be his father, murmured.

_I wish he would've told me he was going to do that… And he also surprised his parents. _

"Um, her name is Amara DeFelice. She's… um, my fi-fiancée."

"It is nice too meet you. My name is Amara DeFelice."

I got more nervous because he touched my shoulder suddenly.

"Oh my, I'm so happy! I didn't know you had such a lovely girlfriend!"

"I'm really surprised!"

"He really doesn't tell us anything… Oh, I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Takao's mother."

"And I'm his father. Thank you for coming today."

I smiled to both parents who took our announcement quite well. "Oh, it's no problem."

"My…she really is a charming girl."

"And this is Takao's grandmother. She seems to be doing well today…" Takao's mother said while walking closer to an elderly woman lying on the hospital bed.

I bowed to the grandmother, who'd been smiling the whole time.

"Takao, she's too pretty to be your fiancée."

"Right? I show her off all the time."

_Woah…_

Takao pulled me closer with the hand he had on my shoulder.

**I casually pulled away. **

"Show me off? You're exaggerating," I said, pretending to get a little upset.

"You don't have to be embarrassed!"

I, again, pretended to be bashful and cute to react to his teases. "Don't do this in front of everyone…"

"Oh my, you get along so well," the grandmother laughed amusingly at our exchange.

Just then…

"Sorry we're late!"

A young man ran into the room.

And another man.

And another man…

_Who are these people?_

"You guys are late! Did Tatsuki get lost again?"

"Exactly! Well, this hospital is too big." My eyes met with the boy who came in last.

"Oh!" we both gasped.

"What is it, Tatsuki? Do you happen to know her?"

"Yeah! I just met her in the lobby! Right?" he asked me.

"Oh, well," I shook my head. "We didn't really meet. We bumped into each other."

Takao raised his eyebrows at this. "Bumped into each other?"

"Just when you were at the reception desk."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"But I think its fate! We were destined to bump into one another!"

"Stop it," Takao said irritated as he kinked the boy on his head.

"Um, are these young men-?"

The mother sighed, "Sorry for being so rowdy. They are my sons."

_Sons?_

"Yeah. They're all Takao's brothers," his father added.

_Brothers? How many does he have?!_

"Remember, I told you that I'm the eldest of five brothers?"

"Oh… oh, yeah. You did!"

Actually—

_He never told me. _

"Hello, I'm his brother," the second oldest told me.

"Hello, I'm also his brother," said the middle one.

"Hello, I'm also his brother," the forth son said.

"And I'm the youngest, Tatsuki. Nice to meet you!"

"Um, hello. Nice to meet you…" I told them all.

"And you are?" Tatsuki asked.

Blushing, I began to answer. "Oh, I'm-"

"She's my fiancée, Amara DeFelice," Takao interjected.

"A fiancée?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. So treat her right guys."

"My name is Amara. It is nice to meet you everyone."

"Darn it!" Tatsuki mumbled loudly under his breath. "She's so my type too. It's not fair, Takao!"

"Hey, Tatsuki! You're being disrespectful to Miss Amara!" his mother admonished.

"But I really felt that we were destined to be together!" he argued.

The boy's father shook his head. "Don't be silly."

"Intuition is important! Did you feel it with my brother? Don't you feel something more with me?"

"Tatsuki."

Takao's voice was stern, but there was kindness in his eyes as he chided his brother.

_He has those big brotherly eyes…_

The corners of his eyes were lowered and he looked a little worried. But it was warm and gentle. Like his mischievous little brother was the most important thing in his world. I was charmed by his kind face, when—

"It's so fun and lively today," the grandmother smiled happily.

"Grandma! Hurry and get better!" Tatsuki told her.

Takao looked to her as well. "We're all waiting for you to get out of here."

"Of course. Seeing all of your smiley faces makes me think I could get out of here soon."

Takao and his brothers gathered around the grandmother's bed.

"Miss Amara, can you come here too?"

"Yes, of course." I walked toward her bed.

"It's always been a dream to see Takao's bride. I'm really happy."

"Grandmother…"

"Please take care of Takao."

"…of course."

"I hesitated, but nodded. I was pretending to be his fiancée, which meant that I was lying to her. But I wanted to treasure the grandmother's feelings.

"Grandma," Takao said, "I'm going to be happy with her. So don't worry and focus on getting better, okay?"

"You're right. I need to get better to go to your wedding."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Takao smiled happily when he saw his grandmother smile.

"I don't want to go."

"Hey, Tatsuki! Be quiet for a bit," Takao snapped.

Tatsuki stuck out his tongue when Takao scolded him. That was when the room was filled with warm laughter.

_What a wonderful family. _

I was so nervous when I came into the room. But now, I felt at ease.

_I'm glad I came._

By the time we left, I really felt that way.

* * *

We left the grandmother in her hospital room. The Maruyama family and I returned to the lobby.

"Miss Amara, thank you for coming today," Mother said.

"We were so happy to see my mother so delighted," Father added.

I nodded. "I was glad to meet everyone too."

I wasn't lying. Because everyone was nice and warm.

"I thought I met the love of my life too."

"You're still whinning?" Takao asked.

"Why don't you steal her away, Tatsuki?" the third son questioned.

The second son's eyes grew wide. "Stealing Takao's fiancée… sounds fun!"

"No it doesn't! You guys better stop it."

_Heehee, it's just like when we were with his friends yesterday._

Takao is the peacemaker wherever he goes.

"I'm sorry for having stupid brothers…" he apologized, embarrassed.

"No, it's fun because it's lively."

I wasn't lying about that either. They were really fun.

_If I marry Takao, these people would become my family._

When I thought about it, I got a fuzzy feeling inside.

_…Hm? If I marry? We're only pretending!_

I got flustered when I realized I was fantasizing.

"What's wrong?"

I attempted a quick smile. "Oh, nothing." I laughed it off when Takao peered into my face.

"We're returning to my mother's room."

"Thank you so much for today. Please come again soon."

"Yeah, say 'hi' to grandma for me," Takao answered for me and all I could do was bow with a smile to his parents. I couldn't say that I would come again.

"Then we're heading off too," the second son told his parents.

The middle son waved to us, "See you Takao!"

"Yeah. Be careful going home."

"I know," he answered.

"We're not kids anymore," the second eldest mentioned.

"Right."

"We'll meet again for sure, Amara!"

"Hey, stop being so familiar."

"Aw, don't be so stingy! Bye Amara~"

I waved a little to the young Tatsuki. "Bye…"

Then, everyone parted and went their separate ways.

* * *

I was able to see the ocean from the train, which was colored red with the setting sun.

"Phew, we survived somehow…"

"Yes, we did…"

We sat down together and exhaled.

"Grandma was really happy. I can't thank you enough."

"It's okay. I'm happy I was able to help."

Takao then looked away a bit ashamed. "Sorry that I forgot to tell you about my brothers. I didn't know they were coming too."

"I was surprised, but it was fun."

Takao smiled when I expressed my honest opinions.

"But I'm so sorry about Tatsuki. He was so rude," Takao apologized profusely.

I responded by saying, "**He's a little mischievous, isn't he?**"

"Yeah, he's been like that ever since he was a little kid."

"I understand. My little brother is like that too."

"You have a little brother too?" Takao questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, I do. He's two years younger and still in college. He's such a kid."

"Two years younger than you would be-."

"He's 21 years old. Second year in college."

"Oh, so he's the same age as Tatsuki."

I gasped at the news, "Really?! I thought Tatsuki was in high school!"

Takao laughed. "Haha, yeah he looks younger than his age."

We talked about Tatsuki for a while. When Takao about his family, he looked like he had lots of fun.

_He's really the kind person who cares deeply for his family…_

While we rode the train along the ocean, I was getting a warm and fuzzy feeling.

* * *

By the time we came back to the city, it was already dark.

"Well then…"

I was about to say goodbye to Takao at the station when my cell phone went off.

"Oh, I got a text from Uncle."

"Kuni?"

"Yes… what?!" I froze when I read it.

"What's wrong? I thought he was just checking up on how it went today."

"No, it's not." I showed the text to Takao.

[Good job. I sent your luggage to Takao's place, so stay there tonight. Kunihiko.]

"…my place?"

"Looks like it."

"I guess we should go."

"Uh, okay…"

Without comprehending what was going on, we both hurried to Takao's place.

* * *

"It's really here."

"What? Why?!"

When we got to Takao's place, just as Uncle said, my luggage was there. Just then, I got another text.

[My girlfriend is coming tonight, so don't come home. Goodnight! Kunihiko.]

"Whaaat?!"

"Kuni…" Takao had peeked at my cell phone and mumbled in shock.

"What should I do?" I was dazed at the situation.

"Do you want to stay over?"

_What?! That wouldn't be a good idea, would it?_

I was surprised further when Takao offered his place like it was nothing.

_(To be Continued)_

* * *

**It's been a while. Here's the second chapter! Hope this states the new viewers. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. My hours changed again and I'm starting the next math class on Monday, so- it's gonna be tough. K, let's get to it.**

**-Starr E. Knites**


End file.
